$9qr - 6qs - 2q - 5 = -10r - 4$ Solve for $q$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $9qr - 6qs - 2q - {5} = -10r - {4}$ $9qr - 6qs - 2q = -10r + {1}$ Notice that all the terms on the left-hand side of the equation have $q$ in them. $9{q}r - 6{q}s - 2{q} = -10r + 1$ Factor out the $q$ ${q} \cdot \left( 9r - 6s - 2 \right) = -10r + 1$ Isolate the $q$ $q \cdot \left( {9r - 6s - 2} \right) = -10r + 1$ $q = \dfrac{ -10r + 1 }{ {9r - 6s - 2} }$ We can simplify this by multiplying the top and bottom by $-1$. $q= \dfrac{10r - 1}{-9r + 6s + 2}$